


kitten babies and kitten grandbabies

by themwhostrays



Series: maybe we will, maybe we won't [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstory, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Childhood Friends, Cockwarming, Confessions, Cringey Porn, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Prostate Milking, Unsafe Sex, a birthday fic for minho because why not?, cumming inside, cumming untouched, happy birthday minho !!, minchan's my ult so why should i waste this opportunity?, they're both virgins and clean, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: "So what do you want for a gift?" Chris questioned as he stopped playing with the feline.Minho straight out mewled, laying his head on Chris' chest just to listen to the other man's fast heart beats that he knows he caused."A child." Minho mumbled, sniffing the scent on the brunette's shirt.Chris nodded his head, thinking where he can get some when he realized what Minho requested. "Oh okay let's find some on― Wait what?!"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: maybe we will, maybe we won't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	kitten babies and kitten grandbabies

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday minho here have a fic about you begging chan to fill you up with his cum.
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.
> 
> p.s i am former @peachesfordinner, i just changed my username into a new one. do u like my new name?

When Chris finally opened the lights of his apartment, Minho attempted to scurry away and to the couch, but the leash keeping him close to his owner stopped him.

The brunette chuckled fondly, removing the leash tied on the cat hybrid's delicate neck. Minho hissed shyly at his stupidity and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Min?" Chris asked as he closed the door and took off his coat, hanging it to his coat rack.

He sat beside the hybrid, patting his lap indicating that he wants Minho to sit there. Minho knew not to disobey, so he obliged and perched his body on the man's lap, still not talking.

The older of the two chuckled once again, wrapping his arms around the sulking feline's waist.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, feigning innocence even though he knows what made Minho silent.

Chris knew about Minho's nature, as he grew up with the hybrid. He was a nine years old kid when he first met Minho, when his father asked him what he wanted for a gift.

_Chris really likes dogs, he really do, but when he found out the girl he's admiring has a pet kitten, his favorite animal suddenly changed._

_And so he found himself sitting on the passenger seat of his father's old van, destined to go to an animal orphanage a few people only knows._

_He was curiously walking around the place, when a particular voice attracted him. It was from a room, specifically a bathroom. He didn't know what to do, so he entered it unplanned._

_"Rubber ducky, you're the one― Aunt can you please close the tap? The tub is already full!" A small boy spoke, who was sitting on a small tub while an old woman who looked like she was working in the orphanage scrubbed his back._

_The old woman giggled and did what the boy asked, then let the boy continue his jolly song._

_"You make bath time so much fun!" The boy squealed while playing with a small yellow duck toy._

_Chris found himself giggling at the sight, because the kid was undeniably adorable. But what confused Chris was the small, triangular, and dark orange ears peeking on the boy's ginger hair. Add the short and orange tail hanging loosely on the tub as well._

_"Son? What're you looking at?" Chris heard his father from the other side of the hallway, causing the old woman and the boy to look at the door, where Chris stood._

_"D―dad, I was..." The brown haired boy didn't know what to say when all of a sudden, his father peeked at the door too._

_This made the little boy taking a bath squeak in embarrassment, diving under the bubbles, while the woman beside him laughed fondly._

_"Good day! Are you planning to adopt?" The old woman greeted them, before picking the boy up and out the tub. This made tiny Chris look away, not wanting to invade the naked boy's privacy._

_"Yes, my son here wanted to take care of a cat, so we went here to find one." His father explained politely, but they turned silent when they heard a loud meow._

_Chris' eyes widen when he realized it was from the boy, who was now dressed in a sweater and shorts. "Sorry..." The timid boy mewled._

_Chris looked at him softly, now convinced that he wanted to ask if the boy wanted to join their home. "It's okay! Are you... do you want to come with us?" Chris cautiously questioned the boy, not wanting to scare him._

_The shy lad looked at the old woman who was caressing his hair, before looking back to Chris and his father._

_"Aunt? I wanna..." The boy whispered, making the old woman smile sadly. She looked at him with nothing but fondness seen in her eyes._

_She lifted her head to look at the father and son who were both anticipating for her answer. Chris knew the woman was contemplating, who would want to let go of such a lovely boy like him?_

_The woman's lips stretched into a genuine smile. "Of course Min, they'll give you a nice and warm home! That's your dream right, sweetie?" She soothed and giggled when the small boy she was holding hugged her tight._

_"Aunt, they'll be my new family, right?" Minho whispered once again. When the woman nodded, Minho squirmed out of her arms and ran towards Chris._

_The curly haired boy didn't expect the shy boy a few minutes ago to hug him this tight. Minho embraced him like he was a long lost friend that Minho hadn't seen for so many years._

_Chris felt fuzzy and happy, and... He just can't explain it, he was feeling so many things right now that he didn't notice how his hands subconsciously wrapped around Minho's waist._

_"Hello! I'm Minho! I'm―" Minho introduced himself, but stood awkwardly for a second. "Aunt how old am I again?" He sheepishly looked back to the old woman, causing all of them to laugh._

_Chris went home that day with a smile plastered on his face, a newfound knowledge, and a new friend._

_He found out that Minho's a cat hybrid, not so many people know about their existence, so Chris was confused for a whole minute._

_Good thing Minho was willing to tell him everything about his kind, so Chris happily listened to him._

_Minho was found inside a small basket outside the orphanage when he was still a mere baby, and so he grew there._

_Minho was one of the kids that lived there for the longest, not because people didn't like him, but because he didn't like people._

_In fact, so many people attempted to bring him home, but Minho always insisted to stay. So when Chris' dad walked to the reception carrying a cuddly cat hybrid, the people on the orphanage were utterly shocked._

_After Minho bid goodbye to the people who he lived with for such a long time, he asked Chris if they could still visit, which the brown haired boy kindly agreed._

_Minho took some time adjusting; he wasn't really good at communicating with_ _people. When Minho first arrived and entered the Bang's residence, he was obviously unsure and frightened. Good thing Chris' family were very welcoming and warm._

_Minho insisted to stay home and act like a normal pet, but it was clear to everyone that Chris doesn't want to treat him lowly. Minho is a human as well. (Technically half-human, but still.) And so, Chris' mother enrolled Minho to her son's school._

_Fortunately, no one judged Minho's appearance, but they made him feel a little bit awkward. Sometimes, Chris and Minho would see a few students gawking at Minho's ginger tail. Sometimes, little girls would try and touch his sensitive ears. But all in all, the hybrid was comfortable and happy._

_Chris was happy because Minho was enjoying life. The aunt who took care of Minho told him that the hybrid didn't really want to thrive, Minho once told her that 'I'm an animal right, aunt? That means I can't go to school like the other kids? I can't have a work because all I am is a creature that is meant to be a pet right?'_

_Chris didn't want Minho to feel like he's just a pet. So he did everything to make Minho realize that he's just like everyone, a human who needs reassurance and love. (But still, this didn't stop Minho to call Chris his owner.)_

_They became the best of friends; they always stuck by each other's side. No one could separate them._

_At their living room, Minho always snuggles besides Chris on the couch. At their bedroom, Minho always lazily places himself on top of Chris, that's how they sleep every day. Even at the bathroom, they take a bath together._

_Their habits didn't change even when they're now both grown adults. No one knows why, is it because Chris always wants to keep watch of Minho? Or is it because Minho is a cat hybrid and cats are naturally clingy? No one knows why._

_And for dating circumstances, Chris was so busy taking care of Minho and making the hybrid feel good that he hasn't had time to date._

_He tried once. He tried to court the girl who gave him the idea to adopt a cat, but because of that, Minho grew really distant. Chris didn't know why, so he went and talked to the feline._

_"Why bother soothing me? Go back to her, don't mind me." The feline answered with a yawn while sitting on their backyard, he acted like it wasn't a big deal and he wasn't affected. But Chris knew every inch of him, he grew up watching Minho grow with him, of course Chris would now if it's bothering the boy or not._

_Minho always hid his feelings; he never shared it unless you beg him to. He always acted like he wasn't affected, But in fact, he's really observant and sensitive. And add the fact that he often overthinks and just can't stop._

_So Chris stopped, and never tried again. Chris wouldn't admit it, but it hurts to see Minho avoid him. It hurts to see Minho act like he doesn't care but every night, inside their bathroom, he always tries to hide his lonely sobs._

_Meanwhile Minho, he doesn't really like girls and he doesn't like boys as well, he likes Chris and only Chris. But not in a romantic way! ... Or maybe yes? The hybrid's not sure, he can't really understand himself sometimes._

_When their graduation was near and adulthood was nearer, Chris and Minho talked. The brunette told Minho that when they graduate, Minho is free to go, he's free to find his own home, he's free to leave Chris._

_Minho only laughed. "Who said I would leave your side? You fool, you're stuck with me forever." He blurted out creepily that night to freak Chris out. The hybrid really finds enjoyment in frightening his owner._

_But it didn't scare Chris, it just made him sigh in relief. But he didn't say anything, he just nodded and carried Minho back to their bedroom._

_When Chris got a work in his desired company, he left his parents' house and bought his own apartment. Minho shyly asked Chris if he can come with him the day when he was moving out, which made Chris chuckle fondly. "Silly, your bags are packed and inside my car." Minho's eyes shone at that._

_Minho wanted to work too, but right now, the society still can't accommodate hybrids. Many people still think lowly of them, many people still thinks they're some kind of monsters, and Chris didn't want to risk Minho's mental and physical health because of cruel people._

And now, back to the present, they still live with each other. They still didn't leave each other alone, unless Chris went to work, that is.

"Min, please don't ignore me." Chris pouted as he rested his chin on the hybrid's shoulder.

"'m not," Minho mumbled to himself, stretching his limbs because the walk he and Chris took tired him out.

The older of the two moved Minho's position so that he can see the feline's face. "What's bothering you?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing," Minho huffed, not daring to look at his owner's. When he glanced, he saw how Chris' lips thinned, which means that Chris is serious right now. "Okay fine, something."

Minho tried to reminisce what happened outside. They were walking in the park and talking about random things when they ran into Hyunjin, Chris' co-worker who looked really alluring.

Hyunjin talked flirtatiously, which was so obvious to everyone in a ten mile radius, but Chris seemed to not pick up anything. Minho rolled his eyes because of the brunette's naiveness.

Unlike Chris, Minho isn't clueless. He knew Chris was teasing him that time. They both knew Minho's birthday was nearing, but Chris didn't talk about it. He even asked Hyunjin what he wanted for a present just to piss Minho off. But of course, Minho rode Chris' trip.

"You see, Hyunjin's really attractive, and he's obviously special to you! You even asked him what he wanted for a present for his birthday that's happening next year―" Minho tried to put his thoughts on words, but was stopped mid-sentence when Chris laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Someone's jealous―" Chris tried to tease but the hybrid just hissed at him.

"I am not! Stop it you bastard!" Minho shouted defensively, glaring at the man in front of him who was currently laughing dramatically just to push him to the edge.

"I didn't say who, though." Chris added.

"Shut up." Minho squirmed out of the man's hold, but Chris didn't want to let go.

"I told you, I'm not interested." Chris sighed.

"Why? Are you straight? Wait, of course, you are! Back when we were in middle school you courted a girl, am I right?" Minho smirked to get back to the older, but he knew deep inside him Chris isn't. 

Chris obviously is attracted to him, the man just can't admit it in front of him. Minho knows it every time Chris glances at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Minho knows it every time he pretends he's sleeping just to hear Chris mumble sweet nothings while caressing his face. Minho knows it every time Chris gives effort and time for him. Minho knows it.

Chris frowned at that. "You still think I'm heterosexual? I'm offended, Min."

"Aren't you?" Minho remained smirking.

"Let's stop talking about my preferences please. I know you figured out my plan." Chris laughed awkwardly. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" He changed the topic.

Minho dramatically held his face, his mouth dropping wide to add effects. "h my gosh you remembered my birthday! I thought you forgot about it!" Chris rolled his eyes because of his hybrid's antics. "Did my acting skills improve?" Minho giggled.

"I hate you." Chris pouted, letting go of Minho's waist just a little bit.

"Oh no, you don't." The feline soothed, nosing at Chris' neck.

"Yeah I don't." The brunette sighed defeatedly, letting his and Minho's nose play with each other.

"As you should, if you hate me then I'll hate you more." Minho smiled, looking straight at Chris' eyes, causing the older's cheeks to warm up.

"I don't want that." Chris almost stuttered. ' _Damn it, Minho's doing this on purpose_.' He thought to himself. Minho only hummed in response.

"So what do you want for a gift?" Chris questioned as he stopped playing with the feline.

Minho straight out mewled, laying his head on Chris' chest just to listen to the other man's fast heart beats that he knows he caused.

"A child." Minho mumbled, sniffing the scent on the brunette's shirt.

Chris nodded his head, thinking where he can get some when he realized what Minho requested. "Oh okay let's find some on― Wait what?!"

"I was just wondering..." Minho hummed, closing his eyes while imagining things, things about him and Chris and their children.

"No, Minho. Are you for real? You want a child?" Chris spoke, no expression can be found on his face. 

Minho's face fell and tried to apologise, embarrassment pooling in his stomach.

Chris continued. "Like do you want us to adopt? Or create? Wait is that even possible?" 

This made Minho sigh in relief. He thought he made his owner uncomfortable. He didn't want that to happen. 

"You do know my real parents are of the same sex right?" The hybrid mumbled, pertaining to his long lost parents whom he finally met a few years ago thanks to the old woman he called aunt.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Chris nodded thoughtfully. "But Min, Do you really want a child, I mean, not all male hybrids have a uterus, only a few have it. We don't know if you have it too, Min."

"It's okay, like I said, I was just wondering. I'll go take a nap yeah? Our walk tired me out." Minho excused himself as he stood up to enter their bedroom.

Minho will neither deny nor confirm that he was a bit disappointed. He did really want a child, but of course it isn't just hard for him, but for Chris too.

"Alright..." The brunette agreed hesitantly, watching Minho walk away with slumped shoulders.

―-

When the Ginger-haired man felt the bed he was laying down dip down slightly, he knew Chris was finally satisfied of his work and is now going to bed.

The older man always stays late, always wanting to perfect every little thing he does, so Minho was relieved that Chris went to bed earlier than usual.

As always, the hybrid acted like he was deep in sleep to listen to his owner's nightly rant.

Chris wrapped an arm around Minho as he let Minho's back touch his bare chest. He covered their bodies with the fluffy blanket Minho really loved to use.

"Love..." Chris started when he finally felt contented with their position. "... I'm sorry if I can't give you what you want right now. But don't worry! I'll try to find a way. I'm starting to research so don't worry your pretty head."

"I do really want a child too, with you. I mean... We're in the right age to build a family, and we have our own apartment, I have a decent work, and you'll be such a great mom! If that's what role you want, hehe. I can see it whenever you help aunt take care of the kids in the orphanage." Chris chuckled to himself without knowing that he made the pretend-sleeping feline in his arms blush madly.

"But there's something missing, what is it?" Chris hummed, thinking for a second and pausing what he was saying.

' _Us._ ' Minho wanted to say out loud, but that would ruin the moment Chris was having right now, so he remained quiet.

"Oh yeah, a label." Chris laughed to himself, but pain was obviously etched on it. "I... Hyunjin helped me realize my feelings just a few days ago. He said I was in love with you. I said no. He said yes. I said yes when I finally understood. But, I don't know if the feeling's mutual." He sighed.

' _Bitch what? Isn't it already obvious? I kissed you a hundred times already you dumb piece of shit_.' Minho squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the urge to whack Chris' head so that his brain can find some sense, but of course he can't, he still wanted to listen to what Chris would say next.

"I can't confess soon, love. I don't want those long years of our friendship to be put into waste just because of this silly and cheesy thing." Chris mumbled before kissing the back of Minho's neck. "Sweet dreams."

―-

The alarm clock Chris owned blared so loudly enough to wake him up just a few seconds after it started. Chris immediately closed it when he felt Minho squirm in his sleep, not wanting to wake up the feline because he gets so cranky when someone or something interrupts his naps.

The brunette stood up and did his daily ministrations to prepare for another day of work.

As usual, Minho was enjoying himself in dreamland, or so Chris thought. The hybrid hasn't slept a wink.

When Chris finally put his daily note for Minho and kissed his forehead goodbye, Minho finally opened his eyes.

"That motherfucker is so naive I swear to whoever deity there is in the skies that I'll slap the idiocy out of his soul some time." Minho grumbled angrily, so bothered because of his owner's hundredth confession last night.

Minho went to their kitchen, not surprised to see a plate of food placed on the table with a note.

Minho rolled his eyes fondly when he read Chris' note for the day. ' _Just another sappy letter, for me._ ' Minho mumbled to himself.

As the hybrid began eating, he remembered what Chris whispered to himself in the dead of the night.

_"I'll try to find a way."_

_"I'm starting to research so don't worry your pretty head."_

_"I do really want a child too, with you."_

"Why the hell am I blushing? It's just what Chris said for pete's sake... Wait, it's just what Chris said?!" Minho squealed like a teenager talking about his crush. He was thankful their apartment is sound-proof and he's all alone right now, or else his reputation of a stoic and emotionless cat hybrid would be ruined.

Minho continued to act like that for a few minutes when he realized something. Chris researched? What did he found and what information did he collect then?

The Ginger-haired boy finished his breakfast in a whim before dumping it on the sink, mentally reminding himself that he'll clean it later.

He entered their shared bedroom and sat on the swivel chair in front of Chris' computer. He wouldn't admit it, but he often sneaks and uses the device due to boredom. He'd watch what Chris recently watched. He'd listen to what Chris recently listened to. He'd read what Chris recently read. 

These are the few things that Chris has no idea. But what Chris doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Minho clicked some things before he watched the once empty screen burst into colors. He knows what to do due to constantly observing Chris work all night, so he has no problem using it.

Minho was looking up at Chris' recent searches when a particular word caught his attention. "Hybrids giving birth... Cases of male hybrids getting pregnant... Jow would you know if your male hybrid has a uterus? Huh? Chris what?... Breeding... Hybrids― What's breeding?"

Curiosity kills the cat, but Minho doesn't give a damn about that old quote right now and let curiosity get the best of him.

He clicked the word, and the search engine brought him to so many tabs that Chris 'recently visited'.

A video from one of those shady sites was on the top, so without further thinking, the hybrid entered it.

The video started off as just a black screen, and Minho thought the computer powered off, but he squeaked in surprise when he suddenly saw two men kissing, two naked men kissing.

"What the fuck Chris?" He shouted, his voice echoing through the open door and through the hallways.

He knows what this kind of videos is called. He once watched something like this because of Chris. But after that time, he never saw any videos like that anymore.

His eyes widened when he noticed that the man on top was moving his hips while the man underneath him continued moaning lewdly.

" _Breed me! Plant your seed inside me and make me carry your pups please! Want to have your pups, ah!_ " The man underneath moaned pornographically that it made Minho cringe.

He left the site almost immediately, uncomfortable when they mentioned ' _pups_ '. Of course he wasn't comfortable, he was half-cat and he hates dogs, except Berry that is. (Berry's an angel, no one could ever hate that baby.)

The feline dived deeper, and found out so many things. He inwardly smirked while reading the nth article about it.

Minho sure was ready. He knew about so many things now, and he'll go crazy if he still fails. Minho's going to have that baby no matter what.

―-

"Yes, I'll send the files tomorrow. I just need to fix the drive she sent me so I can see if there's something wrong―," Chris muttered, holding his phone near his ear while his other hand's busy opening the door. 

When he successfully heard a 'click', he stumbled inside and upon their living room. The living room wasn't empty, in fact, Minho's appearance blazed inside. 

He was limping on the large couch, a hand caressing his tummy which looked a bit swelled up than usual. Minho's eyes were closed, his mouth emitting a humming tune that sounded familiar, like a lullaby that a mother would sing to her baby. The television is not working, but Minho looked like he was having a movie marathon due to so many foods placed on the table in front of him.

Minho looked so calm, and the way he caressed his stomach is like how Chris saw his mother caress hers when she was carrying Lucas. This brought Chris' imagination to places he knows isn't very likely to happen, but he kept going.

"Hello Chris? I need your answer now because Ma'am Jihyo's standing in front of me now and she looks so damn scary― Hehe good day Ma'am! I'm currently talking to Chris―!"

"―Yeah I'll talk to you later Bin, I have to do something... No, I'm not gonna do my hybrid what the hell are you talking about? See you tomorrow." Chris whispered aggressively before ending the call. He closed the door softly, not wanting to break the glass between him and Minho's soft doings.

He trudged towards his hybrid, sitting beside the Ginger-haired man who suddenly opened one of his eye. "Sorry, did I disturb you?"

Minho smiled ever so prettily, resting his head on Chris' shoulder before letting his hand continue moving. "No, don't worry."

"Hm, what're you doing love?" Chris blurted out loud, but before he realized what he said, Minho answered calmly.

"Nothing much, really. Just creating scenarios while eating. I was so bored I didn't know what to do." The feline answered, stopping his hums when he felt that Chris wanted to talk.

Chris looked at him before slightly pecking one of Minho's ears. He knows how sensitive it is, so he wasn't surprised when Minho giggled. "Like?"

"You breeding me just enough for you to impregnate me." Minho spoke casually, those words that came out of his mouth so dirty but he talked about it like it was a very usual thing for anyone to say.

Chris eyes widen at the sinful words that Minho released and subconsciously bit Minho's ear, causing Minho to outright mewl loudly, feeling blood rush all the way down to his cock because of the pain that he received.

"D―do it again, please." Minho moaned, embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

"Tell me more, love." Chris whispered, licking Minho's earlobe before biting it once again.

Minho shuddered when he heard how hot Chris' voice when it dropped, his voice huskier and seductive than usual.

"I―I want you to watch my hole dripping with your cum. Want you to cum so hard inside me I'll see stars. Want you to fill me up to the brim." The hybrid squirmed when the older man's teeth scraped his ear and continued nibbling it.

"How could something as innocent-looking as you be so dirty, hm?" Chris husked, his hands travelling to Minho's waist.

The younger of the two gasped loudly when Chris swiftly but carefully lifted him up and into his lap. Chris picked him up without wasting a sweat, picked him up like he was just some ragdoll that Chris can throw around. Minho imagined so many other scenes where Chris could do this things again.

He didn't realize he was starting to rut his hips on one of Chris' thighs not before Chris squeezed his waist tight. Chris held his waist so painfully, but Minho didn't know where the pleasure came from.

"Oh, I didn't know my kitten was this needy." Chris chuckled humorlessly, staring at the feline's eyes with so much want.

Minho keened at the pet name. He was in fact, Chris' kitten, and the thought just doubled his horniness. "Chris please," He babbled.

"As much as I want to continue, I want to talk this out first." Chris' features softened, of course, the ever so softly worry and concern filled man he is, will ask first.

But Minho was just too needy to care, attempting to rut again, but Chris was more stronger and powerful than he is. "Please Chris, I need this, I want this, please." Minho desperately whined.

"But love, we can't just jump into these things, let's talk first, please?" The older man loosened his waist, he knows how easily Minho's willing to comply, so this isn't hard for him.

Minho sighed defeatedly and held Chris' shoulders to fix his position. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Chris smiled cheekily before kissing Minho's nose. "Us? You, well you confessed to me―"

"Hey you confessed first!" Minho countered.

"No! You're just dreaming―" Chris tried to defend himself but Minho wasn't having any of it.

"Stop lying you jerk! You already told me how much you want me to be yours for like... How many times already? 25 times?" Minho pretended to count when Chris chortled.

"Why are you counting?! You counted it all?!" Chris laughed as he booped Minho's nose.

"No silly, I was just kidding. But still! You confessed first!" Minho glared at the man in front of him, his long tail swatting Chris' hand away from his face.

"Okay fine, you win. So... What about us?" Chris stopped for a bit, now feeling that the tension between them is turning serious as seconds pass by.

"What about us? You fool, we're basically together, the only missing thing is a label." The feline spoke matter-of-factly.

The brunette's eyes widen at this. "So does that mean you're my... My boyfriend?" 

"We're almost going to make a baby, and you still think I'm your boyfriend? Bitch I'm your fiancé, minus the proposal." The hybrid sassily answered, always having a come back.

"That's so not romantic!" The older man retorted.

"Oh yes it's so not romantic for you, you sappy bitch!" The younger fought back.

Chris muttered to himself. "Yeah nevermind the proposal is coming soon." 

"What?" Minho taunted.

"What. Moving on!" Chris awkwardly changed the topic, not looking at the man sitting on his lap so he won't get confronted anymore. "About the breeding thing, are you really sure?" He continued.

"Why? Are you not clean or something? Are you fooling around while at your work? Christopher Bang what the―" Minho stressed, glaring sharply at his owner.

Chris chuckled at his hybrid's obvious jealousy. "No that's not what I mean! I, I have never done something like this." He shyly added.

"And so am I, duh." Minho rolled his eyes for the nth time, tired of his owner's awkward ways.

"So you really have decided that you want to have your first time with me? You're willing to carry my child? You're―" Chris questioned again and again when Minho stopped him mid-sentence by grabbing his neck and pulling him forward making their lips crash.

Chris' heart stuttered and his mind stopped working for a second. All he felt was Minho's lips in his, those pink plump lips he loved to imagine touching his skin, those pink plump lips owned by the man who he always wanted to kiss.

To his dismay, when he was about to kiss back, Minho pulled away.

"For fuck's sake Chris, yes! Yes, I want to! I'd rather be a virgin forever and not have any children than not give you myself! You're such a fool K don't know why I love you." Minho panted, before leaving his mouth wide open, his lips red and wet.

The darkness in Chris' eyes came back, lust filling his whole system. "Well, I clearly know why I love you." And then he surged forward.

The kiss felt right in all ways, both of them wanting this for so long. Yes, they've kissed before, but that was supposed to be in the platonic and familial side. Never have they ever kissed each other so languidly and so carefully and so hungrily. This was all too new for them, but their lips moved so professionally and their tounges travelled inside each other like it was so familiar.

Chris held Minho's jaw tight to angle himself, their spit swapping with each other. The kiss became more aggressive and sloppy than careful and sweet, but they couldn't care less at the moment.

They released each other, looking at the other one's eyes while catching their breaths, gazing at each other longingly and needily.

"Chris, please." Minho whimpered, his hard cock aching inside his seemingly tight shorts.

Chris was as needy and as full of lust as his hybrid, so he didn't waste another second and gripped Minho's thighs so he can stand up and walk to their bedroom. Minho gasped and held his shoulders tightly, afraid of falling from Chris' arms.

"I'll give you what you want now, kitten. You want me to fill you up with my cum so you can get fat and full of my children? Then so be it." Chris whispered as he entered their room, not so roughly throwing Minho into the bed.

Chris walked towards his bag and fetched a small bottle from inside before walking back to the feline who was rubbing himself on the sheets, eliciting sinful sounds.

"On your back, kitten. Stop acting like a bitch in heat and face me." Chris growled, his figure towering over Minho while he almost immediately turned around and stared at Chris with a surprised expression.

Chris felt Minho's uncertainty, and so he lowered his voice. "Did I scare you, kitten?"

Minho didn't answer for a while, before looking back at him with doe eyes. "I―it's alright to be rough with me, but please, please no mean words?"

Chris inwardly cooed at Minho's request, he almost forgot just how Minho is easily convinced so whatever you tell him, he'll believe it. "Oh I'm so sorry love, you did so good hm? If I make you feel uncomfortable, tell me immediately please?"

"I, I did good?" Minho looked away, a blush creeping to his cheeks. In his peripheral vision, he saw how Chris nodded which just made him blush more.

"Do you know some of this kind of stuff, love?" Chris asked even if he knows about Minho's virginity. Unlike Minho, Chris knew many things even if he has zero experience.

"Yes, did you forget that we watched porn when we were still in high school?" Minho answered, moving in a more comfortable position.

"But it was heterosexual porn..." The older man hesitated.

"Yeah, I watched gay ones inside the bathroom because I didn't know if you like it." The hybrid giggled when he saw how the older's eyes widen.

"So, did you touch yourself before?" Chris asked once again.

"Tried once, but my fingers are just too small to make me feel anything so, never again." The Ginger-haired man pouted, remembering how frustrating it was when he first fingered himself.

"I'm going to touch you now, hm? But you need to tell me what you're feeling right now." Chris informed, settling in front of Minho. "Green if you're completely okay, Yellow if you want to slow down, and Red if you want to stop."

Minho listened carefully before answering.

"Green, I'm fine Chris, please don't make it too long, I need you." He whined impatiently, his tail swinging lightly.

Chris placed himself between Minho's legs before parting it gently. When he got permission, he excitedly removed Minho's shorts.

Chris gasped when Minho's cock sprang free, he didn't know the younger wasn't wearing anything underneath his short, so he was surprised to see Minho's throbbing cock, its reddened tip leaking so much pre-cum.

They already saw each other's cocks, but not in this way. Minho's cock was in the short side, but it was thick and pinkish. He gave it strokes but stopped when Minho hissed, the younger man informing him that it hurts.

Chris uncapped the bottle, which contained lube. He bought one because his hands are calloused and it pained him whenever he jacks off, so it's very useful when he needs to relieve stress.

He coated his middle finger before prodding at Minho's rim. Because of this, Minho's tail wrapped around Chris' thigh and squeezed it softly. Chris continued to tease Minho's hole, liking the whiny sounds his hybrid releases. 

Chris chortled and pecked Minho's parted lips. "I'll be gentle hm? Don't worry kitten. Relax your body." He ordered gently.

Minho sighed softly and let his shoulder slump on the mattress, his hands gripping the pillow beneath his hips.

Minho's eyes widen when he felt the brunette's thick and long finger finally going inside his virginal hole. " _O―oh_ , that's..." 

When the finger was finally all the way in, Minho whined again. "Can you please move?" Minho whispered sultrily that made Chris start to move his finger in and out.

"Does it feel good, kitten? Am I making you feel good?" Chris bent over just enough for his head to go near Minho's head.

"Y―yes, Add another, another one please?" Minho politely asked, knowing just how Chris likes it whenever he acts obediently. 

Chris followed the feline's request and pulled his finger away for a moment to dip three fingers in the bottle.

He inserted his middle and index finger inside Minho's awaiting hole, the hybrid mewling lightly when the older hit a bundle of nerves inside him. Minho's tail squeezed Chris' thigh rather harshly, but Chris paid no heed.

"Wait! Y―you pressed on something! What was it?" Minho's pupils dilated as he panted, what Chris was doing made him hard to focus on breathing, the older man was just too good at this.

"What did you feel?" Chris asked, continuing to jab on that particular place.

"Feels good, there there!" Minho's eyes rolled to the back of his head because of pleasure, it felt so wonderful he didn't know what to say.

"It's your prostate, love." Chris answered as he added a third finger and continued milking Minho's prostate.

The hybrid laid there pliant and only for Chris to savor and use, Chris wouldn't admit it but he's enjoying this a little too much. This was all just in his dreams and now it's really happening, Chris never felt so happy and aroused at the same time.

" _Chris_ , Chris please I need you inside me please," Minho started to mewl loudly, not finding Chris' fingers enough, he needed Chris' cock, and it's not even out of the older man's pants.

"But I'm already inside you, kitten." Chris chuckled humorlessly, finding Minho's blown pupils pretty.

Minho squirmed and whimpered around. "No not that! I need your cock please! Put your cock inside me and fill me up please!"

Chris has had enough; he wanted to stop teasing and just go and slam inside Minho, so that is what he exactly did.

He removed his fingers out of Minho's awaiting hole. Minho almost whined brattily at the emptiness, but he knew what will replace the fingers, so he waited patiently in anticipation.

Chris scrambled out of his clothes, his rock hard cock hitting his abs. Minho practically drooled at the sight. ' _Fuck, that'll go inside me? Fuck._ ' He thought.

Chris kissed Minho deeply while trying all his might not to ram immediately inside Minho, not wanting to hurt the hybrid.

When he finally went all the way in, he felt Minho's walls squeeze around his dick. "Fuck, you're so tight, love."

"Move Chris, please." Minho whined needily, he felt so full but it was not enough, he wants Chris to do him until he can't no more, but Chris was taking so agonizingly slow.

"Beg for it." Chris smugly spoke.

"What?!" Minho hissed, but when he felt Chris thrust a little bit, Minho was sure what he'll do next is all worth it. " _A―ah_ please move! I need it, I need your cum, I badly need it please Chris?" He tried.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Chris pulled out slowly, before going in again roughly, making Minho scream loudly.

He moved in such an animalistic pace due to the pent-up attraction and lust he tried to hide all these years.

Minho took all of it like the good kitten he is, emitting the most loudest and sinful sounds he can make just to rile Chris more.

Minho turned into a babbling mess, his eyes blurry and his thoughts mushy, all he knows is Chris fucks him so good and so hard and so...

"What do you want, kitten? I can't understand you." Chris asked, a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Please don't make me―" Minho whined, his dignity is all he has right now, he doesn't want to give it up too―

"Then no cum for you." Chris growled, thrusting more roughly inside Minho, almost making the feline bounce away, Minho's legs instinctively wrapping around his hips to steady his body.

Fuck his dignity; he wants Chris' cum, no, he needs it. "Kitten, kitten feels really fertile right now, please I want your cum, want your children, want it please."

The older man cooed. "Kitten wants to get pregnant? You want your owner's cum to swell your tummy up?" Chris whispered those words right into Minho's sensitive ears, causing Minho to keen.

The younger man's body spasmed, his cock twitching pathetically as he spurted cum all over his and Chris' stomach. " _Chris!_ " He chanted the other's name like a mantra.

Chris knew he was very near too, and when he heard Minho moan his name, it didn't take long for him to follow the feline.

He coated his hybrid's hole with his cum, thrusting it deeper to not make it leak out. Minho outright moaned once again, now satisfied that he got all he wanted today.

Chris panted, trying to regain his breath to take care of Minho. The hybrid pulled him down to rest on his chest, brushing strands of brown hair out of Chris' sweaty yet still beautiful face.

"You happy?" Chris mumbled, hearing Minho hum softly.

"Yeah, I feel so full right now you don't understand how delightful the feeling is!" Minho giggled softly, kissing the other's crown.

"Hm, let's take a bath now." Chris closed his eyes before attempting to stand up, but Minho whined in disagreement.

"No! Still want to feel your cum inside me. Don't want to wash it away right now." Chris looked up to see the Ginger-haired boy pout, and who is Chris to resist that pout plastered on such a beautiful man's face? 

"Is it okay for you to warm my cock for a while then?" The older asked, not wanting to make Minho feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, definitely." Minho agreed, his lips twitching to a smile and his cheeks warming up once more.

They remained like that for a while, the sexual tension going away and was now replaced by a comforting bubble that surrounded the two of them.

"Oh kitten, your birthday's overmorrow!" Chris suddenly blurted out, staring at his hybrid's eyes.

"Yeah, I've got my present early." Minho answered, pecking the older man's plump lips.

"What do you want again?" Chris asked, shifting their position so that it'll be more comfortable for the both of them.

"I want us to get married, then we'll have lots of kitten babies, then kitten grandbabies!" Minho squealed when his owner laugh softly and pecked him back.

"Yes love, we'll have as much kitten babies as you want." Chris agreed, feeling light and contented beside his hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not continue this and create a series, but i'm still not sure so yeah, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
